Beloved
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is not who she says she is. She is Israelia Tonks and she is in love with George Weasley. Bella hears about the final battle and leaves Forks to fight with her beloved. What will happen? Will the Cullen's find out?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Bella is not who she says she is. She is Israelia Tonks and she is in love with George Weasley. Bella hears about the final battle and leaves Forks to fight with her beloved. What will happen? Will the Cullen's find out?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella's POV

I have been lying to the Cullen's. I have been in hiding. I am actually Israelia Lyra Tonks. My parents are Andromeda and Ted Tonks. My sister is Nymphadora (who is older than me) liking to go by our last name Tonks. And my two little sisters Kendra Sashandra Tonks and Ithyssa Andromeda Tonks.

I am a witch. I went to Hogwarts when I was 11. I am sorted into Gryffindor. In the same year as me were the twins George and Fred Weasley. We are close. I loved pranking with the twins and Lee Jordan. In my second year I made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser. George and Fred made it as Beaters.

In third year their brother Ron joined Gryffindor. My sister Ithyssa joined Slytherin. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger got into Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom was also in our house. I was one of the serious studiers in my house so I didn't pick Divination. I picked Arthimacy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry joined the Quidditch team as seeker. Making it Oliver Wood, Keeper and Captain, Fred and George: Beaters, and Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and myself as Chasers. We lead the Gryffindor team into victory. Harry was the best seeker we ever had. Even better then Charlie who had graduated.

In my fourth year I was with George when his sister was taken into the Chamber. We were dating at the stage. I have had a crush on George since I saw him. I knew his dream was to open a joke shop. I fully supported his decision.

In fifth year it was time for our O.W.L.S. I took the tests seriously. I may like jokes but I am also serious about my education. When my O.W.L.S came in Summer. I got:

O.W.L.S results for Israelia Lyra Tonks

Ancient Runes: O

Arthimacy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

Mum and Dad where very pleased. So was Nymph who was now training to be a Auror.

In Sixth Year Voldemort came back. Seventh Year was one of the worst years I have had at Hogwarts. With Delores Umbridge I helped the twins prank her. They protected me from the blame. When George told me he was going to leave with Fred. I made my mind to go with them. We had already been banned from Quidditch and the DA had been found by Umbridge. So with my knowledge I helped my boys get their brooms. I was in the examination hall doing my examine. George and Fred started their fireworks. George swung down and scooped me up when I had raised my hand. I was sitting behind him. We left more fireworks and flow into the sunset.

Dumbledore told me to go into hiding after Sirius died. My parents agreed with him. I have packed my things I had just turned 18. Before I went to Forks, George took me away on a date. He had made an illegal port-key. And we disappeared from the Burrow after I said goodbye to everyone. We appeared at a beautiful waterfall.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around

"Victoria Falls. I wanted this moment to be special", George says

"The falls are beautiful George. Thank you for bring me here", I say

George turns me I could feel his nervousness.

"Isr I have known you since the beginning of our Hogwarts education. I have loved you the minute I saw you. And the minute you played your first prank…", George says grinning

I laugh.

"I love you. What I am trying to say is Israelia Lyra Tonks will you Marry Me?" George asks holding out a ring

It was 4 carets twirled band. George was waiting for my answer nervously.

"Yes I will marry you", I say grinning

George picks me up and twirls me around and kisses my lips before slipping on the engagement ring.

"I love you George", I say kissing him

"I love you too Israelia. Be careful out there", George says

"I will. I will see you soon. Be careful yourself", I say

George grins, "Always am"

I take the port-key that was going to take me too my new home for now. I kiss George one last time before I disappear. I had arrived in Forks. And too the Cullen's who will think I am human and 17. What fun? Maybe I will have to do some pranks on them? Just for the fun of it. But that annoying Cullen, Edward thinks I am his mate. As if! I would rather be with the Giant Squid or one of the mermaids in the Black Lake. But I needed to play a part. I didn't have to like it.

Now I feel something in the air. Something was going to happen. I just know it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year and a safe New Year**


End file.
